The lost Kingdom
by Nomoru.xyp
Summary: Ketika sebuah cerita masa lalu mengubah takdirmu. Ketika seluruh atensi umat manusia tertuju padamu, ketika ada sebuah lentera di saat kau tersesat di jalan, kau akan mengetahuinya. Kau putri sesungguhnya. Putri dari klan yang dilupakan. Klan matahari. Kau adalah putri dari kerajaan mentari. Kerajaan yang sudah menghilang begitu kerajaan Hyuuga muncul./Chp 1 update/
"Hey, Jangan lari!"

Derap langkah para prajurit menjadi instrumen indah di telingan gadis musim semi itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia terpegok sedang mencuri buah di salah satu tenda para penjual. Sudah sering hal ini terjadi dan hanya pada saat beruntung saja dia tidak ketahuan para prajurit kerajaan itu. Dan mau tidak mau, dia harus kabur tanpa alas kaki, membiarkan kaki putih itu meninjak kasar bebatuan kecil. Dia meringis, walau sudah terbiasa tetapi tetap saja rasanya sakit. Rambut merah muda yang menyerupai bunga sakura itu berkibar kasar, terlalu panjang dan tidak diikat sama sekali. Terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk memotong rambut panjangnya ini suatu saat.

"Hey, paman minggir!"

Paman dengan rambut yang sepenuhnya putih itu terkejut ketika melihat seorang gadis yang berlari ke arahnya. Terlebih di belakang gadis itu berbaris para prajurit berbadan besar yang tengah memegang tombaknya. Dia terlalu terkejut hingga kesulitan memindahkan gerobaknya yang terparkir di tengah jalan. Sakura panik. Jika dia berhenti, paman itu akan selamat –dan dia juga tidak harus menabrak gerobak itu. Namun, resikonya para prajurit itu pasti akan langsung menyeretnya ke Kerajaan. Membawanya langsung ke hadapan sang Raja Hyuuga.

Tidak, dia tidak mau berakhir di sel penjara dingin itu. Tanpa bantal yang empuk maupun penerangan yang cukup. Belum lagi di penjara bawah tanah itu udaranya sangat lembab. Para penjaga tidak mau bersikap ramah tamah pada para tawanan. Selain itu, penjagaan di sana terlalu ketat. Kabur pun percuma, hanya membuang tenanga yang banyak tanpa membuahkan hasil.

Dia sudah sering melakukan pencurian, dari yang kecil hingga yang besar. Bersama komplotannya dia selalu menjadi incaran para prajurit Kerajaan. Wajah mereka sudah terekspos kemana-mana. Para penduduk pun sudah amat hafal dengan mereka. Tidak berniat mencegah karena itu percuma. Mereka selalu berhasil lolos. Sekalipun tertangkap salah seorang prajurit, mereka pasti akan tetap lolos.

Ah, iya. Dia kan punya komplotan, sekarang di mana komplotan brengseknya itu? Disaat seperti ini mereka menghilang tanpa jejak.

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan langkah kakiknya. Paman berambut putih itu juga masih berusaha memindahkan gerobaknya yang mendadak menjadi sangat berat. Para prajurit di belakang sana bersorak senang dalam hati.

Saat jarak antara dirinya dan gerobak tinggal sesenti, saat prajurit sudah menyiapkan borgol, saat Paman berambur putih sudah pasrah, cahaya itu datang. Kilat kuning yang begitu cepat, hingga mereka bahkan harus mengusap mata dua kali untuk memastikan bahwa mata mereka dalam keadaan baik. Kilat kuning yang begitu menyilaukan, hingga mereka mau tidak mau menutup mata. Kilat kuning yang membuat Sakura serta Paman berambut putih itu bernafas lega.

Kilat kuning juga yang membuat dirinya, Sakura berhasil lolos.

.

.

 **The Lost Kingdom**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, little bit OOC, dan segala kekurangan yang reader lihat.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura, untuk kesekian kalinya harus berterima kasih pada pemuda jabrik satu ini. _**Timing**_ yang sangat pas, dan juga mendebarkan. Pemuda berkulit tan ini berhasil menyelamatkannya dari para robot kerajaan. Buah hasil curian Sakura pun masih utuh tanpa kurang barang satu buah. Jika dihitung kurang lebih jumlahnya ada dua puluh tiga buah di karung gadis itu. Dan itu lebih dari cukup. Untuk hari ini dia dapat bernafas lega. Gadis itu kemudian melemparkan sebuah apel ke arah Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto"

Naruto mengangguk sekali, seraya memerkan senyum lima jarinya. Pemuda itu berhasil membawa Sakura ke sungai yang jauh dari area Kerajaan. Memakai tekhnik teleportasi milik ayahnya adalah sesuatu yang dapat di banggakan. Apa lagi mempraktekannya di hadapan Sakura, sahabat sekaligus orang yang sangat di sukainya dalam diam. Naruto menangkap apel yang sempat melayang tadi, lalu memakannya. Sensasi segar yang dihasilkan dari buah apel itu membuat dirinya yang sempat lelah karena menggunakan teleportasi menjadi sedikit lebih bugar. Memberikannya sedikit energi untuk saat ini.

Angin sejuk yang mampir memainkan beberapa helai rambut dua anak manusia ini. Sakura berdiri lalu membersihkan sedikit bajunya. Menghirup rakus udara segar yang mempadati hutan rindang itu. Hutan yang dia yakini belum sedikit pun tersentuh oleh orang lain kecuali mereka. Naruto memang pintar menemukan tempat untuk menengkan diri. Di samping hutan itu, mengalir sungai yang masih jernih airnya. Para makhluk air pun senang menghiasi sungai itu. Arus sungai itu tidak terlalu deras, cocok untuk anak kecil yang ingin bermain di sini. Ah, rasanya dia ingin berlama-lama di sini, seandainya suara berat itu tidak mengusik indra pengdengarannya.

"Sudah puas menghayati hutan ini, Sakura?"

Kulitnya putih sedikit pucat, nada bicaranya pun datar. Dia adalah primadona di segala penjuru daerah. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda dari klan Uchiha. Klan yang terkenal memiliki kekuatan hebat dan menjadi senjata utama alat tempur kerajaan. Sasuke juga salah satu kekuatan utama kerajaan. Disaat umurnya yang ke enam tahun, dia sudah bisa mempelajari elemen api. Elemen dasar klan Uchiha yang kuat. Selain itu, Klan Uchiha juga bisa memanggil roh dari Negeri Hutan Berkabut. Negeri yang dimensinya berbeda dari dimensi dirinya lahir dan besar. Kuat dugaan bahwa para roh sudah lama berkerja sama dengan rakyat Klan Uchiha.

Sakura memandang Sasuke jengkel. Mengalihkan segala atensinya terhadap keindahan hutan ke wajah datar Sasuke. Oh, ternyata datang juga makhluk ini. Dia pikis Sauke tidak bakal datang karena sibuk melayani para gadis itu. Lagi pula, kemana saja dia saat Sakura tengah dikejar para pasukan kerajaan? Batang hidungnya saja sudah tidak tampak, dia niat mengirim Sakura ke sel penjara yang dingin itu?

"Kau dari mana saja, tuan Uchiha?"

Matanya menatap kesal pemuda di depannya ini. Memaksanya untuk menjawab. Apa sih, yang para gadis itu suka di tubuh Sasuke? Oke, dia tampan, tinggi, kuat, tapi –hei! Fisik saja belum mencukupi untuk di kategorikan sebagai rasa suka. Lihatlah sifatnya, jangan menilai seorang lelaki dari fisik. Kalau dari fisik, mungkin sejak dari zaman mereka masih mengompol Sakura sudah menyukai Sasuke. Sasuke kecil begitu imut, dan jujur Sakura iri.

Ibunya dulu sering melebih-lebihkan Sasuke ketimbang dirinya.

"Kau mencariku heh? Mengharapkan di tolong oleh pangeran Uchiha ini?"

Ah, dia lupa kalau Sasuke juga sedikit narsis terhadap dirinya. Dan apa pula itu pangeran Uchiha? Astaga.

Melihat akan ada perdebatan yang sengit, Naruto langsung berdiri, mengangkat karung buah berwarna coklat kusam itu di punggungnya. Berniat untuk menahan Sakura yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya ke depan wajah Sasuke. Sakura, gadis manis berambut merah muda yang memiliki kekuatan langkah. Kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki turun menurun oleh keluarga Haruno. Pukulan mematikan yang dapat membuat tanah terbelah dua. Membuat retak beberapa batu-batuan yang sempat tersentuh oleh tangan halus miliknya. Dan bagi manusia hanya retak beberapa tulang.

Dan Naruto tidak ingin nyonya Uchiha histeris melihat anaknya dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Sungguh, Mikoto adalah seorang ibu yang terlalu _**overprotective**_ terhadap anak bungsunya. Walaupun dilain sisi dia setuju saja melihat Sasuke babak belur. Ingin melihat _**fans**_ Sasuke yang perlahan mengurang hari demi hari. Dan mungkin suatu saat ada yang akan melirik ke arahnya barang sedikit saja. Dan mungkin saja suatu saat, putri Hyuuga dan Sakura akan meliriknya juga. Yah, ekspetasimu terlalu tinggi untuk dijadikan sesuatu yang nyata, Naruto.

Dan Naruto berakhir senyum-senyum sendiri, mengabaikan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih berdebat di sana.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, akui saja kalau kau iri dengan ku karena aku berhasil mencuri banyak buah!"

Ternyata perdebatan mereka sudah berganti topik. Dari 'Mengharapkan pangeran ini menolongmu' sampai 'Iri dengan banyaknya curian buah'. Entah sudah berapa banyak topik yang terus berganti dalam perdebatan kali ini.

"Kalau ujung-ujungnya diselamatkan Naruto apa yang harus ku irikan?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak ada riwayat tertangkap para prajurit. Apa lagi sampai bertemu Raja Hyuuga. Astaga memalukan sekali, 'kan Sasuke?"

Seringai setan tercetak di wajah cantik Sakura. HA! _**Skakmat**_ kan!

Jadi ceritanya Sakura mengungkit kisah malang Sasuke yang sempat tertangkap para robot kerajaan. Terlebih dia adalah orang terpandang, dan saat itu harga diri seorang Uchiha sangat di rendahkan di depan Raja Hyuuga. Mata Raja Hyuuga memandangnya sangat rendah, _**apa dia tidak pernah di beri makan hingga mencuri buah? Hina sekali perbuatannya.**_ Kira-kira seperti itu pandangannya. Dan Sasuke yang jenius ini mengambil hikmah dari kejadian tersebut;

Jangan pernah mencuri. Kalau pun sangat ingin, pastikan bibi penjual itu ataupun orang yang berlalu lalang tidak melihatnya.

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Yang jelas menghalangi gadis berambut sama seperti bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi itu untuk melihat semburat tipis di wajahnya. Cukup, mengingat hal itu saja membuatnya malu setengah mati. Awalnya dia sombong menggunakan tekhnik bola api kepada para prajurit. Tapi dia lupa kalau para prajurit juga memiliki kartu khusus untuk menyegel kekuatan. Dan Sasuke berakhir di hadapan sang Raja Hyuuga. Tunduk sebagai rasa hormat dan malu. Untungnya, dia di bebaskan. Alasannya sih, Karena Sasuke mungkin tidak sengaja melakukan kriminalitas tersebut, dan juga tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha yang terpandang ini melakukan hal rendah macam mencuri, begitu pendapat yang terbesit di kepala Raja Hyuuga. Anggaplah Sasuke iseng saat itu –padahal Sasuke memang niat.

* * *

Ketukan berirama sepatu kuda diikuti dengan suara berat lelaki yang berteriak. Pagi ini sama seperti pagi sebelumnya. Pagi sebulan yang lalu, dan pagi tahun lalu. Tidak berubah, resolusi tahun baru akan menjadi anak yang baik hanya omong kosong. Hanya sekadar angin lalu yang tidak pernah berhembus lagi. Namun bedanya hanya satu. Jika pagi-pagi yang lalu hanya satu orang gadis, kini ada dua orang gadis.

Seorang gadis? Maksudnya apa?

Begini, putri Hanabi bukanlah orang yang suka berdiam diri di kerajaannya. Peraturan yang merantainya adalah musuh sejatinya. Tapi bukan berarti rantai itu adalah rantai yang kuat, sungguh, itu adalah rantai yang begitu rapuh. Dan dengan senang hati putri Hanabi mengambil keuntungan dari kerapuhannya. Kabur dengan Sabo, kuda putih kesayangannya adalah sebuah Hobi yang berevolusi menjadi kebiasaan di pagi hari. Ya, tapi di hari-hari tertentu, terutama saat ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan di kerajaan, dia dengan senang hati meninggalkan dunia luar demi hal itu.

Dan kali ini Hanabi keluar tidak sendirian. Ya, memang setiap hari dia keluar dengan Sabo tidak di kategorikan sendirian, tapi –astaga, Sabo itu hewan. Jadi Hanabi memutuskan mengajak kakaknya yang paling terikat dengan peraturan, selalu menuruti ayahnya, dan terlalu lugu dan polos. Hanabi kadang menatapnya kasihan, kakaknya seperti boneka ayahnya. Hidupnya selalu diatur oleh ayahnya.

"Ha-Hanabi, bagaimana kalau para prajurit menangkap kita?"

Hinata memeluk adiknya erat. Adiknya mengambil kemudi kuda mereka. Kuda itu berlari begitu kencang, dan hal itu membuat Hinata takut barang kali jatuh. Keseimbangannya masih kurang dalam menunggani kuda. Oleh karena itu ayahnya lebih memilih Hanabi untuk belajar menunggani kuda. Tapi dia tidak tahu, kalau keahlian menunggani kuda itu menjadi _**boomerang**_ bagi dirinya. Hiashi hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tenang saja Kak Hinata! Para prajurit bodoh itu mana bisa mengejar kita! Aku sudah sering melakukan hal ini!" Lihat, bahkan Hanabi pamer kalau dirinya lebih hebat dibandingkan para prajurit bawahan ayahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya yang ketakutan, Hanabi malah sangat semangat. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengajak Hinata keluar dari sarangnya. Jujur, dia sangat takut kalau kakaknya tergores barang sedikit saja. Kakaknya ini begitu lugu dan polos, dan juga Hinata adalah putri kerajaan, siapa yang tidak tergiur untuk mencelakainya? Meminta imbalan yang begitu besar untuk mengembalikannya. Adalah trik kuno para pencuri yang masih berkembang sampai sekarang.

Sebenarnya, dia takut kalau Ayahnya bakal menjual Sabo karena telah mencelakakan Hinata.

Tapi selama ada dia di samping kakaknya, segala macam kejahatan itu akan di tepisnya, ya, dia berjanji. Tekhnik Klan Hyuuga yang begitu popular di kalangan para petinggi Klan adalah _**Juken.**_ Hanabi sudah cukup pandai dalam menekuni tekhnik Klan Hyuuga, tidak seperti Hinata yang sedikit begitu lemah. Mungkin karena Hinata memiliki sifat kasih sayang dan takut menyerang menjadi hambatannya dalam mempelajari tekhnik tersebut. Dan jujur saja, kadang Hanabi ingin menampar kakaknya keras-keras dan berkata bahwa sifat lemah macam itu tidak akan menjadi jaminan semua orang akan baik terhadapnya.

Ya, Hinata mempercayai kalimat dari ibunya. _Kalau kita baik terhadap orang lain kemungkinan besar orang lain juga akan berbaik hati pada kita, air susu akan di balas air susu. Dan kalau ada orang yang berbuat jahat pada putri ibu yang manis ini, jangan dibalas. Balaslah dia dengan sifat baik mu. Ibu yakin, dengan begitu akan banyak orang yang senang berteman denganmu. Dan ibu yakin seratus persen, adikmu itu juga pasti akan melindungimu._

Kira-kira seperti itu kalimat Ibunya. Tiga hari setelahnya Ibunya meninggal, diduga kuat Ibunya punya penyakit kronis yang disembunyikannya selama ini.

Rambut lembut Hinata diikat agar tidak terlalu menghalangi pemandangan di depannya. Ah, benar juga. Baru kali ini dia keluar Kerajaan. Hinata menghirup rakus udara di luar Kerajaan yang lebih segar. Sinar lembut matahari menerpa wajah putih Hinata Hyuuga. Sebuah lengkungan manis tercetak di wajahnya yang bulat, jadi begini pemandangan di balik beton besar yang membatasi Kerajaan dan rumah para penduduk setempat. Di sepanjang bahu jalan berdiri tenda-tenda kecil milik pedagang pinggir jalan. Para warga sibuk membeli barang di jual para paman dan bibi-bibi pemilik tenda. Namun ada juga yang matanya tertuju pada Hinata, mungkin ini pemandangan baru bagi mereka yang baru pertama kali melihat si berandal Hanabi membawa si Lembut Hinata.

Kuda mereka makin jauh melintas, jauh sekali. Bahkan sekarang bisa dikategorikan keluar dari area tutorial Kerajaan. Dan Hanabi yakin kalau para robot bodoh itu bakal menyerah di tengah jalan. Ha! Suruh siapa mengikutinya hingga jauh kesini? Kuda mereka sudah tidak berlari lagi, kalau dia manusia sekarang dia sedang berjalan –anggaplah begitu. Perlahan mereka menuju rumah kayu yang bangun di tengah-tengah hutan. Lokasinya strategis karena begitu dekat dengan sebuah sungai yang airnya begitu jernih. Dan udaranya bahkan berkali lipat lebih segar dan sejuk. Lagi-lagi Hinata dibuat terpukau.

"Nah, ini adalah rumah yang ku bangun bersama Kak Neji!" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hanabi memamerkan sesuatu yang tidak begitu penting bagi Hinata. Tidak, tidak sepenuhnya kalimat yang Hanabi ucapkan tidak penting. Ada yang begitu janggal saja.

"Kak Neji?" Hinata turun di bantu Hanabi, tanda tanya besar menghampiri kepalanya. Untuk apa Neji –kakak sepupunya yang kebetulan tinggal di Kerajaan juga, turut campur tangan membangun rumah kayu ini. Di tengah-tengah hutan pula, untuk apa dan siapa mereka membangun ini?

Hanabi sedikit tertawa melihat wajah bingung Hinata, "Ini aku yang minta kalau suatu saat bisa mengajak Kak Hinata kesini. Di sini pemandangannya sangat indah, begitu luas dan udaranya sangat bersih!" Hanabi begitu bersemangat menceritakanya pada Hinata, mengabaikan Sabo yang tengah memakan rumput dengan hikmat. Langkah kaki mereka lambat laun menuju pintu kayu cokelat itu.

Namun, saat hendak memutar handle sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. Dia mempersempit jarak diantara pintu dan telinganya, berusaha memperjelas suara yang dia tangkap tadi. Entahlah akhir-akhir ini dia merasa kalau pendengarannya begitu tajam. Dan ini menjadi kelebihannya dalam hal menguping.

"Hey berhenti mengambil buahnya Naruto! Sasuke!"

"Sakura ini jumlah masih sekitar belasan buah! Apa susahnya membagi satu!"

"Diam kau anak ayam! Membantu saja tidak dan kini ingin aku membaginya?!"

"H-Hey, hentikan Sasuke, Sakura"

Hanabi menganggukan kepalanya, memasang pose berfikir bak detektif terkenal. Dari hasil pendengarannya dia mendapatkan hasil; satu, di dalam sana ada penyusup yang jumlahnya kira-kira tiga orang; dua, diantaranya dua lelaki dan satu perempuan; tiga, mereka sedang memperebutkan sesuatu dan diatara ketiganya, yang bernama Sasuke itu pernah sekali dia dengar. Tapi kapan ya?

Hinata menatap bingung adiknya yang sedari tadi melakukan gerak-gerik aneh. Terlebih sekarang dia mengeluarkan _**crossbow**_ -nya. "Ha-Hana –eh?!" Suara Hinata di interupsi Hanabi dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di mulut Hinata. "Shht, di sini ada orang jahat kak!" Hinata berjengit, orang jahat? Maksudnya penjahat yang selalu membawa senjata tajam? Nyali Hinata yang sedari ia lahir sudah ciut kini makin menciut.

Dibiarkannya Hanabi memasang anak panah pada _**crossbownya.**_ Adiknya langsung memutar handle pintu yang ternyata tidak di kunci dari dalam. Inilah saatnya, dia ingin menunjukkan kalau dia dapat melindungi Hinata dari segala macam bahaya yang mengintai.

* * *

Tangan putih milik Sakura nyaris mencekik leher Sasuke ketika ujung ekor matanya melihat sepintas ke arah pintu yang di buka. Ada penyusup kah? Keterkejutannya bertambah ketika melihat bocah bermbut pendek dengam mata berwarna putih khas Klan Hyuuga mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah mereka. Tunggu, mata khas Klan Hyuuga? Jangan-jangan dia putri Hinata. Dari bisik-bisik para warga yang sempat mampir di telinganya sih, Hinata adalah putri yang ramah tamah, lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang.

Tapi, sepertinya di hadapannya sekarang ini beda. Rambut pendek, mata menyala yang sarat akan kekerasan, dan dilihat dari pakaiannya –yang hanya memakai sebuah baju hitam lengan pendek dan sebuah celana yang senada dengan bajunya, dia bukanlah orang yang mempunyai sifat yang persis di katakan oleh warga sekitar. Lalu yang dikatakan para warga itu hanya rumor belaka?

Gadis berambut pendek itu menarik pelatuk _**crossbow**_ nya, membiarkan anak panah itu melesat ke arah mereka. Lebih spesifiknya mengarah ke Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang. Dia tahu siapa bocah sialan ini. Hanabi Hyuuga, bocah iblis yang setiap hari membuat pening kepala Raja Hyuuga. Che, bisa-bisanya disaat sekarang mereka berhadapan dengan anak ini. Sasuke merapalkan sesuatu, tangannya terangkat sejajar dengan bahunya. Dari sana tercipta sebuah _ **barrier**_ –tameng, berwarna biru tua pekat. Setidaknya ini bisa menahan serangan Hanabi.

Tapi Sasuke salah. Anak panah yang meluncur itu, bukan anak panah biasa. Itu anak panah yang sudah diberikan segel agar dapat meluncur bebas tanpa tertancap di _**barrier**_ yang terbuat dari elemen dasar. FYI, _**barrier**_ yang Sasuke buat adalah hasil dari elemen petirnya. Oleh karena itu di sekitar _**barrier**_ nya terdapat beberapa listrik.

 _ **CRASH**_

Anak panah Hanabi sukses membobol _**barrier**_ buatan Sasuke. Nyaris anak panah itu mengenai Sasuke, kenyataanya anak panah itu melesat memotong sedikit helaian rambut biru itu. Sasuke mematung, Sakura berteriak tertahan, dan Naruto hanya diam tanpa bergerak. Dia tidak fokus ke Hanabi. Tapi itu, di luar sana ada seorang bidadar cantik yang menghisap segala atensinya. Itu, Putri Hinata 'kan?

Mata Naruto lebih bersinar dari sebelumnya, mukanya lebih berseri dan senyumnya lebih lebar di bandingkan melihat Sakura yang bahagia olehnya dan hidungnya kembang kempis? Entahlah. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat putri Hinata. Sasuke menatap Naruto jengkel, bisa-bisanya sahabat pirangnya yang bodoh ini menampilkan wajah cerianya ketika dia terkena anak panah. Dia senang dirinya mati di tangan bocah iblis itu?

"Oy dobe! Kau senang ya aku mati? Hey, temanmu yang tampan ini terkena musibah, setidaknya kau tidak usah memasang muka bahagia itu!"

Dan ocehan panjang pemuda berdarah Uchiha ini sama sekali tidak dia indahkan. Dia memang dengar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan, namun hanya sepintas. Masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri begitulah.

"AH! HINATA _**NO HIME SAMA**_!" Jari telunjuk Naruto menunjuk kearah putri cantik yang berdiri di luar, teriakan Naruto itu membuat Hinata tambah takut. Di mata Hinata, Naruto seperti orang jahat yang ingin menculiknya. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung melihat arah yang Naruto tunjuk. Tidak salah lagi, itu memang Hinata. Putri dari Kerajaan Hyuuga yang memiliki sifat lembut yang terlalu tinggi.

Sasuke takjub, bagaimana bocah iblis ini bisa membawa Hinata keluar dari sarangnya. Bahkan tanpa ketahuan kepala keluarga sekaligus Raja Hyuuga, ini rekor. Sasuke harus mencatatnya. Membawa Hinata keluar itu sama saja membawa sebuah mutiara langkah yang indah di depan khalayak umum. Dan Hanabi selalu gagal membawanya keluar, dan ini adalah sebuah rekor karna bocah ini bisa mengelabui sang Raja. Sasuke tahu, dia sudah sangat sering ke kerajaan.

Sakura tambah bingung. Kalau itu Hinata, lalu bocah berambut pendek ini siapa? Sakura yang sering menjadi kejaran para prajurit kerajaan setiap pagi tidak pernah melihat kalau Hanabi juga selalu di kejar oleh para prajurit. Bedanya Hanya di lokasi saja. Kalau Sakura di sini ya Hanabi di sebrangnya. Dan anehnya mereka tidak pernah bertubrukan saat bermain kejar-kejaran bersama para prajurit berbadan tegap.

Hanabi menatap Naruto tidak suka. Dia tidak suka dengan Naruto yang menatap kakaknya begitu tajam? Yah, di mata Hanabi, Naruto berniat untuk menjual Hinata dengan harga jual yang tinggi. Tidak, dia tidak suka cara Naruto menatap kakaknya. Hanabi mengambil ancang-ancang.

 **Duagh**

Dan sebuah batu kini sukses menciptakan sebuah tanda baru di kening Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto jatuh pingsan dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"NARUTO!"

"Rasakan itu orang mesum! Aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu!"

Dan Hinata hanya bisa tepuk kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya. _**Otou-sama, aku harap kau tidak menghukum Hanabi saat melihat sikapnya kali ini.**_

 **TBC**

* * *

Yha, ini menjelang besok uts. Saya masih newbie, istilahnya masih pake popok lha ya, jadi silahkan yang mau kasih masukkan ya monggo. Karena sebagai kouhai disini saya mengharapkan masukan dari para senpai dan reader disini. Dan maaf atas kekurangan fanfiksi ini *bungkuk*

berkenan review?


End file.
